In conventional network devices (e.g., network switches or routers), forty-eight (48) network port connectors typically occupy a substantial portion of the front panel of the network device. Typically, an RJ45 connector is used as a network port connector. On the other hand, the serial port connector is a connector that consumes substantial space on the network device. Typically, the RS232 DB9 connector is used as a serial port connector. If the serial port connector is placed on the network device front panel, then the serial port connector will require the elimination of six current network ports from the network device front panel. It would be advantageous to not eliminate any of the current network ports in the front panel, so that various features can be implemented or supported on the network device.
In other conventional network devices, if the serial port connector is not placed in the front panel, then the serial port connector is typically placed in a location that is usually not very accessible on the network device (e.g., the back or rear portion of the network device). By placing the serial port connector in the back or rear portion of the device, network personnel are subjected to significant inconvenience when attempting to access the serial port connector, particularly if the network device is already mounted on a rack.
Therefore, the conventional technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.